Recently, with the progress of photographic technologies, high sensitivity and high image quality of a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material are strongly demanded. In addition, with an increased consumption of light-sensitive materials, rapid processing such as that of less than 45 seconds has been strongly demanded.
In order to realize rapid processing, developability must be enhanced and a burden for drying must be lightened. For example, when developability is enhanced by processing at a high pH and at a high temperature (30.degree. to 40.degree. C.) or an amount of a binder in a light-sensitive material is reduced, rapid processing is attained. However, in such cases, so-called roller marks have occurred due to the pressure by a conveyance roller, resulting in deterioration of image quality, and an increase of contrast or fog.
As a means for overcoming the roller marks, use of polymer latex is known. However, this technology has such a problem that the specific surface resistance of a light-sensitive material increases resulting in inducing static electricity, or development unevenness or color stains occur.